Disney Preschool
by MovieGirl44
Summary: The Disney School has added a new program called the Combo class, where all beings whether human, car, animal, or even alien genetic experiment could attend class and learn together. Features (among others): Mulan, Mushu, Lightning, Stitch, and Holley. Warning: Lots of adorable cuteness inside! (Note: Not canon to any of my other stories, or at all, just cute :D)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just going to be a funny fic (not canon to any of my other stories whatsoever), so enjoy the adorableness!**

Elsa was stressed. Today was the first day of the new program the school put in called the Combo classroom, and they decided that she would be the teacher. She looked at her class list one more time before the kids came in, which stated the child's name and what they were:

Alice-Human

Angel-Alien Genetic Experiment #624

Chick Hicks- Shyster Cremlin

Duchess- Kitten

Finn McMissile- Faultless GT

Francesco Bernoulli- F1 Race Car

Holley Shiftwell- Jaguar XJR-15

Lady- Cocker Spaniel puppy

Lightning McQueen- Race Car

Lilo- Human

Mater- Tow Truck

Miles Axlerod- Range Rover

Mulan- Human

Mushu- Small Dragon

Nala- Lion Cub

O'Malley- Kitten

Sally Carrera- Porsche

Simba- Lion Cub

Stitch- Alien Genetic Experiment #626

Tramp- Puppy

She really did not feel like she was ready to take on this challenge. With this new class and her freezing power, she was certainly going to be overwhelmed this year. The class was designed to help children learn that differences are okay, especially in the country of Disney. Originally, the classes in the school were separated, and they still are to a degree, but the goal is to implement mixed classes throughout the school, and it seemed easiest to begin with the preschool level. That's probably why she was chosen to be the teacher; she was not the average human, being blessed and cursed with freezing powers, so she was considered perfect to teach the not-so-average class.

The children began to come into the classroom a few minutes before nine o'clock. Holley showed up well before anyone, talking a mile a minute about anything to do with school, so much Elsa got a headache from listening to her. She was thankful when some other children came in. First came a young cocker spaniel and a white kitten, who both seemed to be in an intense conversation over which toy was better: a ball with a bell in it or a squeaky bone. A human came in next; she had long black hair and had a red lizard on her shoulder which Elsa assumed was Mushu. The rest of the children continued to file in, either on their own or in groups of two or three. When they finally got settled in their circle on the floor, the day began.

"Hello, my name is Elsa and I'm going to be your teacher this year. Now, we're going to get you into assigned seats in our circle, and then we're going to play a game to get to know each other."

It was a long process trying to get the circle into the order she needed, but she finally had the seating chart worked out so that no beings of the same type were next to each other. There was a large complaint from the little dragon, "I need to be with Mulan! I don't wanna ring the gong again! This is my only chance to be a guardian!" and then he started to cry.

"You're here to get to know others, and you can play with Mulan at recess if you want to, is that alright?"

The little dragon sniffed, "Yeah."

"Good," she said with a smile, "We're going to go around the circle. I want you to say your name and your favorite thing to do. We'll start with you," she said to one of the lions.

"My name's Simba and I like to explore!" he said eagerly

"Nice to meet you, Simba," Elsa replied, "now you?" she said to the little purple car next to him

"I'm Holley and I like to go to school," she said.

Everyone in the circle eventually got a turn saying what they liked to do and then Elsa gave them playtime. She noted that when she dismissed them, they went back into the groups they had before, animals with animals and so forth, except for one little girl whose name was Lilo. She went over to where the little pink and blue aliens were and built a tower out of blocks with them. She also saw that Alice liked to play with the two little lions, finding a string for them to play with. All of the humans seemed to be adapting, but the group of cars did not. They stayed in their own group in one area of the room. At a table near them were Mulan and Mushu, who seemed to be very happy to be with his friend again. Some of the cars decided to play tag, which got the tow truck excited. He was driving around enthusiastically, but he didn't pay attention to his hook, which swept Mushu off of the table and into the air. He was holding onto the hook frantically, screaming, until Elsa came over and stopped Mater.

When she got Mushu down, he yelled at Mater and the whole group of cars, "Dishonor on you! Dishonor on all of you!" and stormed off. Mulan said sorry and then followed him. Elsa found a foam block and cut a slit in it with a pair of scissors, and then put it on Mater's hook, telling him to try and be more careful next time.

After that, Elsa decided that it was nap time, and she settled them all on the floor with blankets, giving her an hour of peace and quiet so she could think.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this! I didn't get to everyone, but there will be more cuteness in the next chapters! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The War of the Grapes

After their nap, Elsa decided that she would test the students' knowledge using a game she came up with. When they were in their circle, she explained to them that she would ask a question to a random student, and they had a chance to answer it. If they got it wrong, other students would have the chance to correct them.

"Nala, what is 2+2?"

"4"

"Very good," Elsa responded. She decided that she would give the next student a challenge, "Holley, what is 3 times 5?"

"8"

"Not quite," she said, "Does anyone know the answer?"

Finn raised a tire, "It would be 15. Holley added by mistake."

"Wonderful, Finn,"

Holley turned pinker than she already was, "Okay, smarty tires. Yes, I added, no need to make a big deal about it."

"But you were wrong," Finn responded.

"So what? I didn't mean to," Holley was now even more annoyed at him than she was before.

"But you still had the incorrect answer."

Holley had enough with Finn correcting her in front of the whole class. Being positioned across from him in the circle, she flipped out her gun and fired, leaving Finn soaking wet from a water jet.

Elsa saw what was going on, "Holley, put that thing away. There will be no guns in my classroom, even if they just shoot water. Finn, you shouldn't have antagonized her in the first place. You need to go to nurse Anna and get a towel. When you get back, you will join Holley in time-out until recess."

Holley and Finn were placed in opposite corners of the room while the rest of the class played the game. Stitch even knew how to do division, which Elsa found amazing for his age, but she still kept in mind that he was an alien and probably had a more advanced brain than most people. After another 10 minutes, she sent them out for recess, including Holley and Finn.

When they got out to the playground, they found the variety amazing. There were jump ropes and other toys for the humans, and there was a small area adapted for animals for the others. In the far corner of the playground, there was a racing track for any and all cars that wanted to race, and ramps in the middle if they wanted to try and do any stunts. The roof of the school was tiled, but underneath it was thick metal to protect from any possible threats made from above. Lilo helped Stitch and Angel, who had become fast friends over the day, get to some of the human toys so they could play together.

Finn got out of the classroom before Holley, so he drove to the farthest corner of the track to try and hide. When Holley came out, she looked around, and then spotted Finn. She drove over to him and sprayed him with her gun again. He rolled his eyes and then looked devious, which frightened Holley, so she drove over to the other part of the playground where Lilo, Stitch and Angel were playing jump rope to get away.

"Can you help me?" she asked them, "I sprayed Finn with my water gun and now he's probably going to get revenge."

"Why did you spray him in the first place?" Lilo asked.

"He was being annoy—ah! Who did that?" she almost screamed as the water balloon exploded on her. Finn had his cannon concealed under his left headlight open and grinning widely. She chased after him, but he had used one of the ramps by the track to launch himself onto the roof. He stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

Lilo was staring at her, "Why do you have that gun anyways? You're a car."

"It's a long story. Basically, Finn and I are going to be spies when we grow up. The guns we have are supposed to shoot bullets, but not until we're older. We have other gadgets, too. He has a disguise thingy I think, and I have wings…"

"Wings? You can fly?"

"I HAVE WINGS!" Holley exclaimed, "Finn! You're not going to be safe for long!" she yelled at him. Holley extended her wings and her tail and tried to take off, but ended up shooting straight forward instead of hovering like she was supposed to. She eventually got in the air, and snuck up on Finn, who was relaxing on the roof. She slowly flipped out her gun to try not to make a sound, which was sort of pointless because of her jets, and hit Finn right in the windshield with a stream of water. He was so surprised that he practically fell off of the roof, but he caught himself in time, and tried to launch another water balloon, but Holley hovered too high for him to hit, making the balloon hit Nala instead.

"Oops…" he said quietly to himself. He got off of the roof and went over to Nala to apologize, which was returned by being smacked with a paw.

Holley saw what happened, so she helped Nala dry off and asked, "Do you want to help me defeat Finn?"

"Sure, do you want me to get anyone else to help us?"

"Who?"

"All the girls. The boys have cooties."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll ask Lilo and Angel, you see how many you can get."

"Okay," Nala smiled.

Holley and Nala eventually amassed a female army consisting of all of the girls in the class (and Mushu, because he refused to leave Mulan). Finn apparently had the same idea, because on the other side of the playground were all the boys. The girls lined up in the center of the playground, all armed with water guns that were filled with snack time's grape juice. The boys had water balloons. They were on the center of the playground, on stalemate because no one wanted to start the fight, when a green stock car in the back row of the boys' group named Chick launched the first catapult with a water balloon by "accident," hitting Sally, a light blue Porsche in the side, which opened the floodgates to war.

Juice and water flew throughout the playground, leaving no girl soaked and no boy unstained. The girls worked in two groups, hunting down any and all boys that tried to ambush them. One boy that proved difficult to catch was an orange and white kitten that went by O'Malley. An entire juice box was sent flying across the battlefield and hit him in the head, bursting open and leaving him almost completely purple. The boys eventually figured out where they were keeping their supplies, and sent Francesco, their fastest soldier, to retrieve it. Unfortunately, the girls kept their supplies booby-trapped by oil that was also salvaged from the snack room. He was speeding toward the supplies, when he slipped on one of the traps and ran into a wall. He was then accidentally soaked by juice from one of the girls' balloon bombs that didn't hit the target it needed to, which sent of him into a frenzy of Italian complaints. Yet another car, Lightning, was sent to back up Francesco, and succeeded in getting some juice from the supplies. When he got it back into the boys' side, it was loaded into a balloon, and placed in a makeshift catapult. When it was released, it almost hung in the air for a second, long enough for Duchess to see that it was heading right at her. The kitten curled up behind Mushu, who was standing next to Mulan, but the bomb fell and exploded onto both of them, leaving the white cat purple and Mushu very sticky.

After almost 20 minutes of the recess war of the genders, Elsa eventually came out after a small green Jeep told her what was going on outside. "STOP!" she yelled, freezing the juice and water puddles on the ground, causing Francesco to slip on one and hit yet another wall. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves for getting involved in this war. Does anyone know who started it?"

"Holley and Finn," Miles said from behind her,

"Holley, Finn, is this true?" she asked them.

"Well, yes," Finn said, "it started from the water gun thing inside,"

"You two will stay out here. Everyone else, I will have to call your parents and see if we can arrange for a bath for you. Go inside," Elsa said angrily. After all of the other students went into their classroom, Elsa scolded Finn and Holley for starting the war and making the mess. "I think you need to clean up the juice out here, and when you get back inside, you will be next to each other in the circle. You'll stay there until you can learn not to get into a fight about little things."

**A/N: That's it for now! Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3: Bathtime

After Holley and Finn cleaned up the mess with the juice, they were allowed back into class. Elsa had been busy calling all of the parents, telling them of the mess and that their students needed to be cleaned up. All of them said that it was alright, mainly because they didn't want their kids staining the furniture or anything else with the grape juice. The humans were sent to nurse Anna because she had a shower in her office, and Elsa helped give the animals baths, mainly a small grey mutt that liked to go by Tramp. He hid in a corner until all of the others were done, even the cats, and then Elsa ended up chasing him around the room until she caught him stopping for a moment to catch his breath. When the three little girls came back from the nurse after they cleaned up, Elsa decided that they and the animals could go outside for a second recess since the cars needed to go outside anyways to get cleaned up.

Sally volunteered to go first, as she was one of the most badly stained of them all, besides Francesco, who was hiding under a table inside the classroom. Duchess and Lady got hit by part of the mist from the hose, so they scurried over to the other part of the playground to stay dry.

"You know you're still purple," Lady said, noting that Duchess never got all of the juice out of her fur.

"I know, nurse Anna said that my mom could brush the stained fur out, but it could take a while for me to shed all of the fur that got dirty," she said, annoyed, "I wish I was orange, then I wouldn't have to worry about it."

Lady, watching Francesco be dragged out of the classroom by his back tires, realized something that she thought would make Duchess feel a lot better about the first day of school. "You know, there's one kid who isn't having a bath today."

"Who?"

"The Jeep that tattled on us, I think his name is Miles."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so, let's do it!"

The kitten and the puppy snuck around Elsa, who was helping nurse Anna clean up the cars, and into the classroom, where they found a lot more boxes of grape juice. They enlisted the help of Mulan (and Mushu), Stitch and his small group of friends, and O'Malley, who Duchess really wanted on their side. They loaded the juice into a giant water gun (which Stitch somehow snuck in), and Lilo sent both him and Angel to climb the walls and position themselves on the roof. Miles was playing by himself in one part of the playground, clearly happy that he didn't have to have a bath, and then Mulan gave the signal to Stich, who was carrying the gun, to fire. Stitch happily obeyed, leaving Miles almost completely covered in juice. Surprised, he tried to turn around to see what was going on, but turned too sharply, causing him to land on his side, and then rolled onto his roof, covering half of him in dirt.

"ELSA! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" cried Miles.

Elsa, soaking wet from trying to wash Mater, came running in the direction of the panicked screams, and then noticed Stitch and Angel on the roof.

"How did you get up there?" she asked

"Crabba snabba…" Stitch said, and then jumped off, with Angel following him, trying to get away from the scene of the crime.

"You aren't going anywhere," Elsa said, "You are going to help Miles up, and I know you can because I've seen you lift up whole tables with one hand."

Stitch narrowed his eyes, "Naga bootifa." Then he stomped over to Miles and threw him in the air, scaring Elsa, before catching him and placing him nicely on the ground.

Miles looked genuinely scared after that, "How does Holley fly anyways? I know I never will after that."

Elsa told him to go over to the makeshift car wash that they had set up across the playground, and he reluctantly agreed. "Wait… Holley can fly?"

"Yeah, that's how she sort of started the war earlier. Finn was on the roof, so she flew up and shot him with her water gun."

"Finn was on the roof? Oh, forget it. They've already had their fair share of work today." She sprayed him with the hose and got the dirt off, "You know, they would like you more if you didn't tattle."

"Yeah, but even if I didn't, they still don't like me very much."

"Well, Tramp doesn't have any friends, either. Why don't you try to make friends with him?" she tried to console after getting all of the juice off of him.

"I guess I could try," he said. When he was released, he looked all over for Tramp, and found him on the outside of the fence. "What are you doing out there?"

"I don't like fences. I like to go wherever I want to go,"

"Why don't you come back inside? Maybe we could play a game of tag."

"Thanks, but no thanks. There's a trash can over there that looks like it has some good stuff in it, and I would rather not get run over any time soon." He ran off to go knock over the can, when a woman came out with a rolling pin. He yipped and ran back through the hole he dug under the fence, "Actually, a game of tag sounds like fun," he tagged him, "you're it!" he scurried away and wiggled his way behind a building, where he knew he was safe.

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is! You can go faster than I can so I can fit into smaller spaces than you," he stuck his tongue out.

"Fine," he said, annoyed, "I'm going to go somewhere else," he said. He backed away from the crack and parked in a spot where Tramp couldn't see him. After a minute, Tramp came out, and Miles sped out of nowhere and tagged him, "Ha! You're it!"

**A/N: Any requests for stories? Reviews?**


End file.
